


Guardians of Harmonia: Night at the Enchanted Library

by TruffulaFairy11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Short Story, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffulaFairy11/pseuds/TruffulaFairy11
Summary: Kaira and her new friends Giovanni and Minty decide to volunteer as library staff for the Magica Library as part of their studies to become Guardians of Harmonia someday. There they meet Jim, a senior library page who shows them the ropes. On their first night to guard the library, they run into a thief who aims to steal the Guardians' Grimore. THey must work together and use the power of reading to help them stop the thief before its too late.
Kudos: 1





	Guardians of Harmonia: Night at the Enchanted Library

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys! I am happy to share with you a short story I did for my Creative Writing Zoom group back in August! :3 It started out as random ideas, then formulated other ideas and characters inspired by my favorite shows/movies, some of my own OCS and also tossing the ball around as they say. I emailed my zoom host my short story on the day it was due and just today she told me this: "Good Morning Megan, I hope all is well. I read your short story and it was great. I enjoyed how you had three main characters with a villian. Your story also had two meanings behind it which I think was powerful as well. The power of reading and power of friendship. I am ready for the next short story. Will Kaira, Minty, and Giovanni become true guardians? Will they build their skills in the Magica Library? Will they ever see the Guardians Grimoire? I think this is a story plot that you could continue to build on."
> 
> That really made me happy because you see I've only been comfy doing poetry a lot on my profile, but have done stories with friends over the years and have posted them (And those I still have to post for Xiaolin Chronicles even the specials and movies), but recently I've began to do my own Fanfiction Series of Mon Colle Knights Season 2 because 1. I don't know if my favorite anime will get a remake/reboot in the future, but until then I'll make my own Season 2 of my anime and make it feel like a remake/reboot that has references from the original series and 2. Character development for some of the characters in the anime, new characters and powers and more lore on Monworld and 3. To test my skills as a writer by growing and improving, I may not be the best writer out there-but everyone has their own style of writing even when it comes to wording or choosing the right words for stuff, so I do my best to write in the best way I can and sometimes I even surprise myself on how it turns out.
> 
> Anyway I wanted to share this short story with you all and get your feedback on the matter and some critique if you want, but I want to know if what my creative writing instructor said if I can build on to my short story, like turn it into a REAL story series for like Juvenile Chapter books or a childrens' book like Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Land of Stories, Last Kids on Earth-those kinda kids' books. I mean at the moment I am working slowly, but steadily on getting my poetry book started soon using the Papyrus Author program to help me with editing and fixing up lines and stuff and format a book (Also its way cheaper than other writing programs-$15 a month that's like $15 for 3 months of Core membership).
> 
> I would appreciate it very much and I thank you again for taking the time to read this.

It was an illuminating afternoon at Guardian Academy, an elite school that educated Harmonia’s best and greatest students to become tomorrow’s protectors to ensure the safety and well-being of their realm. At this moment, three guardian apprentices: Kaira Starlight, Minty Peppermint, and Giovanni Linguini were traversing the courtyard as a shortcut to the library. As part of their studies, their required to join an after school club to choose from a wide variety of activities: Monster Hunting, History and Lore, Botany Lovers Club, the list kept going. Suggested by Headmistress, Mikami, that the Library Society Club was the best choice for Kaira and her friends to join. It was a great facility to build teamwork, learn organizational skills and discover the wonder of reading. Kaira found this suggestion to be highly effective, she loved books with all her heart--being in a library full of books reminded her of the library her mother managed back home in Honey Meadows. Her friends, Giovanni and Minty though, they’d see them as material to make forts or have a stacking contest. They’ll change their minds if she showed them how amazing books can be whilst working in the library. 

They soon arrived at Magica Library that’s stationed on the west side on academy grounds. The library was ginormous in size that one would mistake it for a manor, if were it not for the unusual orb-shaped architectures that branched out on the sides of the building and suspended in midair. Kaira, parting a few strands of her silver hair that glistened in the sunlight, out of her face to gaze with eyes that were blue as the sky itself at the mystifying library’s exterior. Minty and Giovanni didn’t have the same enthusiasm and sparkle in their eyes like their friend, although Minty saw the orb domes as giant bubble gum balls. The three approached the giant oak double door, Kaira pushed all the way for her and her friends to step inside. When she raised her head to take in the interior, her face lit up like a sparkler, hands placed on her face in excitement at what she was seeing before her eyes. It was as whimsical as its exterior! Levels upon levels that filled to the brim with books, rolling library ladders to glide across the shelves to find what book you sought. In Magica’s case, sometimes the books would come straight to you if your willing to catch the right one during their flight through the library for any student to catch and study upon. Nestled right in the center of the building was a grand Kapok tree that stood in the center, tiny orbs of colorful lights floated throughout it. 

Underneath the base of the tree, there was the Librarian’s Desk where Jim, Librarian Apprentice/Library Page, was sitting at his station in the meantime going through the clipped papers on his clipboard at the agenda that awaited him. He’s assigned to showing the newest members the ropes as to how the library operated. He rose his head upon taking in the fresh faces in the library, standing up from his desk and coming out from behind to welcome them. He assumed that they were the candidates that were to become part of the Library Society under Headmistress Solaria’s request. He began to give them a tour of the library, giving a brief history of the facility before explaining and demonstrating different tasks they were to do whilst partaking in the club. Along with maintenance, there was discussion of book genres, authors, what inspired one to get involved into reading. This made Giovanni and Minty groaned at the talk of books and chores, but to Kaira was happier than a kid in a candy store.

Under Jim’s supervision, the gang began their duties by dusting the shelves to ensure the books are in peak condition. Next, came checking in items from the sorting room and placing designated items in their respected bins.Giovanni caught glimpse of a book that told about Swords and Weaponry on one of the stacks. Upon opening its spine when all of a sudden a sword was pointed directly at him a few inches from his neon pink eyes! He closed the book and threw it right back into the pile with the books being ready to sort in. By early evening, they held giant butterfly nets in order to scoop up the flying books and put them to bed. Winged books need their beauty sleep too, but some of them refused to go back on their respected shelves. Though it was a huge library and catching them all wasn’t gonna be easy, Jim picked a book off the shelf on “Aero Magic Dynamics”, opening it up as he placed his palm onto a page to summon forth a flying carpet for each of them; He assumed they took their class about using aerodynamical mystical vehicles like brooms, magic carpets, etc. They each hopped onto a carpet and flew off after the Winged Books, Minty was having a blast racing around the library and scooping up a few in the process. She egged Giovanni on to make their chore a game entitled “Book Hunt” that rose his motivation to turn a boring task into a fun book snatching contest. The two swirled around the archways, flew down a couple of the aisles making sure not to bump into any to cause them to fall over and flew up a spiral staircase toward one of the Observation Orbs. A book of Fairy Tales was ajar when it sprinkled star dust that floated down like snow on a peaceful winter morning, Minty caught one on her tongue and commented that it tasted like Sparkling Pop Rocks. 

Once they gathered the Winged Books and shelved back to their respected categories-Kaira and her friends along with Jim took a break from tasks to catch a breather. They were enjoying themselves until their free time was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering and the tiny orbs flashed like police lights and made a ringing noise-Someone has broken into the library!. Immediately, they sprung forth toward the west end to come face to face with the intruder. Standing before them was a snarky-looking man dressed in a midnight robe that made him blend into the shadows without detection. Yet he was careless to let himself be known now when he shattered one of the windows using a brick.

“Well, well, well~Seems to me that I’ve gained myself an audience.” The thief said as he was surprised that there were people working the late shift. It would appear he miscalculated when he formulated his plan to seek out the Guardians Grimoire that was said to be locked away in the academy’s library, but now a monkey wrench was tossed into his plan. 

“And we didn’t expect to have some noisy thief disrupt our break time! It’s the only time we can enjoy some goodie treats and we were in the middle of chowing down on the Swirl Berry Muffins I brought along!” The peppermint-haired Minty said as she shook her fist to him, aggravated that this thief had the nerve to disrupt break time.

“Listen pal, I don’t know who you think you are, but you picked the wrong place to rob from. I mean seriously-WHAT kind of thief would want to break into a library?” Giovanni said as he was confounded upon the thief’s objective to what business he had at a “magical library”.

“I’ve come seeking the Guardians’ Grimoire so I may use its power to become the greatest Sorcerer in the whole world!” He boasted as he rose his hands up in the air, letting out a fiendish laugh.

“Seriously? You want a dusty grimoire that’ll grant you the powers of a god? Total cliche, bro.” Giovanni stared blankly at the loon.

“It isn’t a dusty grimoire!”, He stomped his right foot down on the ground like he was trying to kill a bug, “It is a book of infinite wisdom and magic!”

“The Guardians’ Grimoire is one of Harmonia’s most ancient and precious artifacts, kept hidden deep away from public eye and sealed away with 

“We won’t allow you to take the Guardians’ Grimoire!” Kaira stepped forth, positioning herself into a fighting stance.

“The Guardians’ Grimoire will never fall into the hands of a Charlatan like you!” Jim proclaimed as he glared angrily at the thief.

“We’ll just see about that, now will we?” The thief rose his hand as a dark ball of energy began to form and unleashed a powerful dark lightning bolt at them!

Kaira created a light shield to deflect the dark lightning bolt from striking at them, but it was a diversion to allow the thief a head start toward the back of the library. The Forbidden Archives is said to be located somewhere around the west end of the building. Earlier, Jim told them that the archives was off limits to students and accessed by the library staff. If the thief found a way to access the room, he’d not only steal the grimoire, but other valuable books he could sell in the black market or worse.....burn them! 

“We can’t let him get to the archives and get that book!, Jim shouted to his associates.

“And how are we supposed to find him, Poindexter? He sprinted and serpentined after that little lightning blast he fired at us! He could be halfway there by now with his ninja-like reflexes!” Giovanni protested, raising his hands up in the air in frustration.

While they tried to figure out a course of action as quick as they could, Kaira stared around the shelves around them and from the corner of her eye she spotted a book on “Monsters, Mystics and Marvels”. Wanting to confirm her precision, she took a few steps closer to the book and saw it was a 398 number-They were in the 398s aisle that cataloged Harmonia’s myths, legends and fairy tales! Her face lit up like the light bulb in her head, she quickly swiped the book from the shelf before rushing back to her friends.

“We can use this to get the thief!” She waved the book up in the air for her friends to see like she was waving a bulky flag.

“I don’t think reading at a time like this will solve our dilemma, Kai.” Giovanni scoffed when his hope dimmed and rolled his eyes slowly.

“No, Kaira is right. BOOKS are exactly what we need to help us handle this thief!,” Jim said as he figured out right away what Kaira was up to with that book, “As you three should of known already, the books in this library can be beneficial to your brain, but to your training as guardians. They’d at times would borrow some of our books to use on their travels, but it requires mana to draw out the magical energy to manifest the creatures and materials within their pages.”

“In english, please.” Minty replied for she didn’t seem to grasp Jim’s explanation.

“Sighhh~You visualize, focus and unleash their magical force on your opponents and can benefit in travels like summoning a Gryphon.” He simplified it down so Minty can grasp the concept.

“We saw first hand when we were working today. When Jim summoned the flying carpets to help us capture the Winged Books easier then running around in circles. And Minty, you and Giovanni were having fun during the time.”

“And Gio nearly got his eyes poked out by a sword that poked out of the Weaponry book he was looking at in the sorting room.” Minty said as she pointed her thumb at him.

“It was scary, but kinda cool to be honest-but it nearly poked my eye out.” Giovanni sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

“Books aren’t always scary and boring like you might claim them to be, Giovanni. They can be fun, exciting full of interesting information and tales that want to be heard and seen by human eyes. The reason a sword almost harmed you because you found weaponry fascinating-you even tied a dagger to your bat to make it into a “Dagger Bat”.” Kaira said with a heartful smile on her face. 

“Soul Slammer.” He corrected her on his weapon’s name.

“Soul Slammer, of course, but the point is that right now the power of these books can help us stop the thief from reaching the archive and protect the library from his carelessness. With the power of these books and our skills combined, we can take this thief down, so who’s with me!?” Kaira proclaimed as she rose her fist in the air.

Minty and Giovanni stared at one another for a moment, but then puffed up their chest and put on their most awesome game faces. They weren’t gonna let some petty thief get the better of them, they’re future Guardians after all and as a guardian-they help the weak and innocent. In this case though, its protecting the library and the paper bound “residents” that reside within its walls. They rose their fists in the air to show they were ready to stand and fight with Kaira to defend the library and keep the grimoire safe from the thief’s hands. For her and her love of reading’s sake, they’d do anything to help Kaira because she was their friend who had a big heart just like her book shelf back in the dorm. Jim showed the group to the nearest aisles and categories that would help them in catching the thief: Geology, Astrology, Mythology, Magical Aerodynamics and of course to Minty’s wonder-Cooking! She grabbed a mess of dessert cook books to have on hand. 

Jim summoned the magic carpets and they took off to the top of the book shelves. Scanning the area for any sign of the thief before Giovanni saw him heading passed the Chimera statue near the library’s StarPaws where students mostly got their coffee. The thief neared the statue as he studied the base carefully, trying to figure out where the secret switch was to accessing the archive that was said to lie deep underneath. Yet his concentration was broken when splat! A black forest cake splatted him on the head, frosting dripped down his face before turning around. He gazed up at the four as they floated in mid air on their fabric transports, shaking off the cake with some bits sticking to his hair.

“That’s all you got to stop me? A cake? How pathe-Ah!”, He was cut off when a banana crème pie smacked him right in the face!

“I got a whole dessert buffet on stand by to slow you down with its creaminess!,” Minty held the book of “Harmona’s Best Desserts” in her arms, smirking teasingly at him.

“But it would appear you need a knife for that pie, here let me lend you one-or ten!” Giovanni laughed before opening the weaponry book that shined softly before a wave of swords came flying out!

The thief screeched as he dove right out of the way when the swords clanked against the statue, scattering to the ground. Luckily he slide under of the nearby tables, yet one of the blades ricochet from the statue and stabbed the center of the table- two inches from his nose!

“Hey! Be careful! You almost gave me a nose job!”, The thief shouted back at them.

Suddenly the ground beneath the thief rumbled, the floor board began to spit out seeds which caused him confusion. Yet confusion turned to panic when they sprouted at an alarming rate and intertwined into an oak tree that launched the thief and the table he was under right into the air! The table fell onto the tree top with him crashing down on the surface base, he felt one of his ribs crackle and bruise. He got up slowly, brushing his legs from his fall before having to balance on the table. He was about to find himself flailing about when his eyes grew to saucer plates when tiny asteroids were flying his way. He moved his body like he was belly dancing or performing a weird ceremonial dance, but he didn’t see the large asteroid crash into him that knocked him off the table and face planted right onto the floor!

The thief groaned at the hits he took as he got up slowly, but to come face to face with a celestial Star Bear that was an inch from his face. It let out a mighty roar that made him scream like a girl and turned heel to go around the statue to find himself caught in a miniature tornado Jim summoned forth, then launched into the air yet again. Giovanni dove straight toward him with his Soul Slammer and struck him right in the kisser, he knocked out a few of his teeth due to the impact of his strike. The thief was sent flying the opposite direction, only to be snatched out of the air by Tangle Vines that wrapped around him like a snake coils its prey. When he tried flicking his fingers to conjure fire to burn the roots, a giant vat of heavy whipped cream fell on him to ensure that if he broke free, the sweet goo would slow him down.

“I gotta admit-Books are really fun, especially if they can take out a thief.” Giovanni declared to his friends.

“It wasn’t just the books, but it was all of us working together in order to catch the thief.” Kaira said with a smile on her face.

“And Harmona’s Best Desserts did a “wallop cream” him in his place.”, Minty chuckled at her terrible pun.

“That made no sense at all,” Jim said in annoyance to Minty’s horrid pun.

Jim called campus police to escort the thief off the property and taken to jail whilst they clean up the mess they made in order to catch him. It took them until 3am from fixing up the window, returning the books to their shelves and making sure there wasn’t any other intruders that might have snuck in during the chaos. Giovanni and Minty created a book fort for them to sleep in for the night, everyone placed their sleeping bags down on the ground. The tiny orbs provided light for comfort and protection from the dark. It had been an eventful and colorful day, but what made better was that Kaira was proud that her friends found a newfound love for reading. It taught them how powerful books can be when their knowledge comes in handy when wanting to learn about weaponry, how to make the ideal macaroon or using the magic within its pages to stop a thief.


End file.
